


Confession

by MorgiSchmorgi



Series: Reader Shorts [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Belly Kink, Bloating, Bullying, Fat Shaming, Imaginary Friends, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat!teen!england, male!reader, the reader is england's imaginary friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgiSchmorgi/pseuds/MorgiSchmorgi
Summary: England has always been large and not many people like fatties but you do. You love your creator and want to prove it to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I slightly edited this to fix minor problems with it.
> 
> Old description: "This was originally a contest entry but I couldn't make it in time. . . I thought the idea for this fanfiction was a good one until it took me eight days to write it so I kind of forced myself to rush through it just to get it over with. I don't like having to do that with serious pieces of work. I take my art very seriously since this is my number one choice for a future career.  
> This fic was somewhat inspired by ~LollipopPaintbrush's* Hetalia weight gain fics nearing the end where they grow their guts really fast but I really only used that because I wanted this to be over with. . . .  
> Reviews are welcome and sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes."
> 
> (I'm uploading my old fanfics from DeviantART. This was originally uploaded on August 17th, 2013. Link: http://fav.me/d6ihza8)
> 
> *redirect to sins-n-sweets.deviantart.com

Arthur Kirkland was never really the popular kid in school. You followed him where ever he went and saw how over the years the other people around him treated him so badly. You grew up with Arthur and you loved him to death but he probably thinks of you as a brother. He created you, after all. You entered his life when he was still in elementary school after he was forced to move to the United States with his father who doesn’t care about him at all. You never saw Arthur skinny, he only grew bigger as time went on and you liked him big but his peers didn’t.

“Oh no! The cow’s coming this way! Hide your toast so he doesn’t eat it!” A bratty girl said loudly to her friends today. You could obviously tell she wanted Arthur to hear her. Her friends laughed with her as he walked by them with a burning hatred in his eyes.

It was afternoon now and you were helping Arthur with his homework in at the kitchen table. You speak to him through his thoughts and he’s eager to respond. You’re really the only nice person to him even if you don’t actually “exist” as Arthur’s father likes to remind him. The only reason he knew of your existence is because Arthur used to speak to you audibly and his father yelled at him to stop and the kids at school would make fun of him but that was a long time ago.

You sat in a chair next to his at the dinner table, watching him do his homework. You smiled at him saying, “You’re breezing through this, huh Arthur?”

“Yeah, this is a lot easier than I expected it to be.” He responded.

“You don’t need my help then?” You asked as a reply.

“I don’t think so but thank you for the offer.” He stopped writing the chapter summary for his science homework to quickly rub his eye. He wasn’t paying much attention to you as he focused but you didn’t mind at all. You stared at his bright emerald eyes and felt your smile return to your face. You wanted to tell him how you felt about him but you were unsure if it would break your great relationship. Arthur used to tell you stories about how the children from his elementary school were talking about how they got rid of their imaginary friends; the result of overhearing conversations in the cafeteria. The stories broke your heart. Why would anyone disown their own creations? Don’t they know they have as much feelings as anyone else? You were glad Arthur didn’t leave you behind like the rest but this overpowering feeling you’ve been getting recently makes you worried he might if he finds out so you’ve been dropping hints slowly to get him accustomed to your new, almost uncontrollable behavior.

From your wooden chair you had a nice view of his large gut. You blushed lightly at the sight. His belly was one of the main reasons you loved him but you were embarrassed of liking the one thing everyone else dislikes him for, though you didn’t know why society hates it so much. You never paid it much attention when you were both younger and it was small but the way it stretches his clothes now drives you insane for some reason. Sometimes you would manipulate Arthur into doing things that would grant you access to his belly but you didn’t do that often because it made you feel guilty. You would gingerly play with his flab when he was asleep, however.

You kind of fell into a daydream about Arthur for a while before you returned to reality by Arthur speaking to you again.

“I finished [name].” He said.

“Oh good! I’ll help you make dinner!” You replied with enthusiasm.

\---

School wasn’t all that eventful the next day. Nearing the end of the day, Arthur got teased some more by the usual people. You can tell it made him really mad and he was just barely managing to stop himself from ripping their faces off with his bare hands. You tried to calm him down but he was really steamed.

“Arthur, please calm down. I don’t like it when you’re this mad.”

“Why should I, [name]? I’m tired of having to put up with their dumb opinions!” Arthur was going to continue but you cut him off with an offer.

“Arthur, if you promise not to get mad at them I’ll get you a special treat.”

He was kind of thrown off a bit by your mysterious “special treat” so he asked, “What do you mean by ‘special treat’?”

“Well,” you began, blushing lightly. “I could cook you a nice buffet if you’d like. As a reward for your good behavior, you know?” Arthur stared at you for a moment and you blushed harder out of embarrassment. You began to worry if Arthur could see through your façade to just make him fatter for your own selfish pleasure. Luckily your suspicion wasn’t true because he agreed to your offer.

“Okay [name], I promise.”

\---

“Can I open my eyes yet [name]?” Arthur asked, his hands covering his eyes. You told him to do so while you covered the table with absurd amounts of fattening foods from cakes to burgers.

“Not yet,” you answered, placing a last bottle of soda on the table next to some stacks of pancakes. You grabbed Arthur’s wrist and guided him to one of the chairs at the dinner table and helped him sit down. You kneeled down next to him so you wouldn’t have to stand. “. . . Alright, now!”

Arthur removed his hands and opened his eyes and you saw his jaw drop a bit at the sight of all the food.

“You expect me to eat all of this?” He asked you, astonished. You quickly held his shoulder so he wouldn’t escape you and the food.

“Yes,” you began, taking a big jelly-filled doughnut off of a plate and pressed it gently to his plump, pink lips. “I want you to feel good, Arthur. I-I love you after all . . .” You trailed off and looked away with an embarrassed, red face. Arthur looked at you with some confusion.

“W-what do you mean?” He said softly, almost a whisper like he was scared.

You turned back and replied saying, “I think . . . Well, I know . . .” You were struggling to spit out your words. “I’m gay for you Arthur.”

He stared at you with a blank expression. You thought you could feel yourself sweating. You looked away again and you withdrew your hand from his shoulder to let him go. If he doesn’t like you anymore, you will allow him to dispose of you. You began to take your other hand with the doughnut back too but you felt something gently grab your wrist. Looking up at your hand, you saw Arthur’s chubbier one holding it still. His hand stole the doughnut away and your eyes followed it as it climbed to Arthur’s lips.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Arthur stated before taking a large bite out of the doughnut. You couldn’t help but to blush hard and grin stupidly. You hugged him and he hugged back with his free hand. You gave him a quick kiss to the lips. He tasted like strawberry filling. Your kiss kind of caught him off guard and caused him to make a cute noise that sounded like a mixture between a grunt and a moan.

You continued to watch him eat, a hand on his big, expanding belly. When he began to feel full, you took over and fed him the rest. You stuffed him with entire pancakes, smothered in syrup, two or three at a time and washed it down with almost a whole liter of sugary, carbonated sodas. He was kind of struggling to keep up but he was eager to be fed by you. He opened wide as you brought a thick piece of warm apple pie to his mouth.

The hand lingering on his belly felt Arthur’s shirt slide away from underneath it and you looked down to see some of his pale belly being exposed from his new weight gain. Arthur looked down at his exposed belly too because you stopped shoveling food into his mouth. He didn’t say anything but instead blushed softly at it and how the goofy smile on your face grew.

\---

About an hour or so later, you had managed to fill Arthur to the brim with food and clearing the table entirely of it. Arthur looked like he was in pain but at the same time like he was about to cum out of the pleasure of being full. His eyes were shut and he couldn’t open them past a drunken-looking lid. He groaned and moaned very quietly as you gingerly rubbed his taut potbelly. It grew a lot since he first started eating. You swore he had doubled in the size of his girth. His formerly deep navel was less than an inch away from being popped out of its little indent and his skin stretched painfully around it, turning it into a reddish-pink color. You kind of felt bad about the pain you had brought him but there was also the pleasure you brought him too and you thought that could make up for it.

Arthur’s head lolled to the left somewhat, facing you, and you saw drool slowly run down the side of his mouth. He let out a long, relieving belch and placed his hands on the top of his gut with a satisfied look on his face. You put your hands on top of his bigger, softer ones and smiled. He groaned in protest of you removing your hands from his belly that was in much need of a good rubbing but you didn’t pay heed.

“I love you Arthur,” you whispered and gave him a nice long kiss which he seemed to enjoy before carefully sitting in his lap (or what’s left of it) and caressing his bloated body. You laid your head down near the top of his belly and you felt Arthur’s beefy hands play with your [hair color] hair while you closed your eyes with him. One of your ears that were pressed up against his belly could pick up the sounds of him digesting.

You hoped Arthur’s father wouldn’t yell at him for the mess you made but you were too tired to clean up right now. Arthur hoped that you could be there for him whenever times got rough and help him get through it like you did today. You both wanted to explore your thoughts more but it was so late and you both passed out next to each other.


End file.
